The Chocolate Cake of DOOM !
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Duo wants the cake, but can he get past Quatre?


Ummm, I sooooo don't own Gundam Wing!  
  
The Chocolate Cake Of DOOM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell, the braided pilot of the Gundam bunch cautiously looked around. This was  
  
his most important mission yet! He would have to use all his stealth and ability to make it through  
  
this!   
  
After all, Quatre said they couldn't have cake until after dinner.....Damn that arab and his motherly  
  
ways!!  
  
Oh yesss.....No one would ever suspect him... No one would see it coming..  
  
.  
  
step..... "SQUEAK" ...step...... "SQUEAK"...step... "SQUEAK"...step... "SQUEAK"   
  
Duo looked around quickly. That noise....Where was it coming from?! He moved to look behind  
  
him and....   
  
"SQUEAK!!!"  
  
He glanced down at his new sneakers. He shifted his foot.   
  
  
  
"SQUEAK!!"  
  
  
  
Oh.....He quickly slid his shoes off and continued on. What was one pair of sneakers compared to a  
  
huge CHOCOLATE cake?! Unknown to him though, a pair of hands reached out of a near by  
  
closet and snatched up those sneakers. He wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sipped his herbal tea slowly. To anyone who just happened to walk through the kitchen, or  
  
pass by it, it would appear that he was just relaxing. But he wasn't. Quatre was on full alert!   
  
Why? He was guarding the cake of course!  
  
Quatre had worked with Duo long enough to know that the boy wouldn't leave a cake alone  
  
just because someone told him to. In fact, Quatre knew he was probably planning how to snatch the  
  
cake up right now! But, eating too much sweets is bad for you, and you shouldn't eat them until  
  
after a meal! So, Quatre was going to make sure none of his teammates had any cake until they  
  
were supposed to!! They had to stay healthy!!!  
  
"Mmmmphphhhmmm!"  
  
".........................!!"  
  
"Hn!!!"  
  
Quatre glanced down at his other three teammates, all of which were bound and gagged. "Now,  
  
now," he scolded gently, " If you didn't want to end up like the floor like that, you should have  
  
listened to what I told you."  
  
Wufei glared a glare that Heero could have been jealous of {That is, if Heero even knew  
  
how to be jealous.} and yelled into his gag. Quatre just smiled and patted him on the head. "So,  
  
what should I make for dinner? Lasagna? Stir-fry? Or would you rather order pizza?" The three  
  
pilots on the floor couldn't have talked back if they wanted to, but of course, Quatre always has  
  
been a card or so short of a whole deck, so he didn't seem to notice. "Pizza? O.K. then! Pizza it  
  
is!"  
  
It takes a lot of skill to dial a phone and order a pizza, since all the people who take your  
  
orders are in desperate need of hearing-aids. And because of that, Quatre didn't notice when Duo  
  
sneaked into the kitchen....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally!", thought Duo gleefully. He'd made it to the kitchen doorway! Duo did a quick scan of  
  
his surroundings.   
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were all bound up with dental floss and gagged with their own  
  
socks. "Nothing unusual there," He noted to himself.  
  
Quatre was speaking, or yelling, into the phone on the other side of the room. And he was  
  
facing the opposite direction. "Perfect!", Duo licked his lips and began to make his way slowly to  
  
the kitchen counter.  
  
After avoiding all booby traps, which consisted of : Wufei trying to trip him, a small spill of  
  
Trowa's super hold hair gel, and Heero's Glare of Death. These were no small feats, mind you.  
  
And there it was, in all it's glory. All three layers perfectly set, each scoop of frosting evenly  
  
smoothed, every little chocolate sprinkle placed in just the right spot.... And it was so close...  
  
Duo reached out.. {Insert Trumpet music and yellow glowing lights} His hand was just  
  
inches away....  
  
"DUO!!" And then there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Duo awoke a while later, bound and gagged just like the other three boys. Quatre had had his  
  
servants move them to the kitchen table for dinner. All four of them had pizza in front of them.   
  
  
  
Quatre, noticing he was the only one eating, asked, " Aren't you hungry?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Heero glared, Trowa stared blankly, Wufie...looked like  
  
Wufei, and Duo stared down at his pizza, drool leaking out around his sock.   
  
Quatre looked back at them," Ok then!! I guess I'll just let the servants have the cake then!"  
  
Duo passed out right on his steamy, hot pizza.  
  
_________________________  
  
Man, I was mean with Quatre wasn't I?! I made him sound stupid....And he's my favorite  
  
character!! Waaah!! [Sniff, Sniff]  
  
By the way, Himeno-san, if you're reading this, these are for you. {Gives Himeno-  
  
san Duo's new shoes} They're a gift for reviewing "How To Keep An Idiot Busy." Thank-you. 


End file.
